Sing
by perdyprincess
Summary: All it took was one song, one preformance, and one idea. That idea changed everyone, for better or for worse. James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Remus/Oc, and OC/OC


Hello Internet peoples. I decided I wanted to write one of these stories. I absolutly adore Lily and James storys. BTW I will be using newer type songs. Last thing I sugest playing the song as you come to it I will put an authers note right before saying the name and person who sung the song. Soo, yeah onwards:

Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be on this website. So I clearly don't own anything.

I just made it. Yes! Mission success! I was starting to think that I was going to miss the train. Luckily I just made it just on time, although I had to run onto the train shouting goodbyes to my family as I ran to make it. I quickly levitated my trunk onto the train, and was now catching my breath; I was definitely no quidditch player. Even though I was almost late I was determined to make seventh year my best year. So far it was, even if I was already late, I got Head Girl! I'm so excited!

Now I just had to find my best friends and I could relax. I started to look in each compartment. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. No-wait WHAT! I quickly ducked behind the door. People started looking at me like I was crazy but I didn't care at the moment.

I must be dreaming, I thought, my best friends are not sitting with the marauders! They can't be. They wouldn't torture me like this. Someone pinch me.

I absolutely despise the 'infamous' marauders. They call themselves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Now don't get any ideas the only reason I know their nick-names is because they rarely use their real names. There are many reasons why I hate these guys, and I could probably go all day listing reasons in my head, but I won't, I will only name a few.

First of all Peter Pettigrew, he just plain creeps me out.

Secondly they walk aroung Hogwarts like they own the place.

But the most annoying thing about them is that they cannot take a hint! I mean James otherwise known as 'Prongs' has been stalking me for years. I've shot him down every single time, and he still

Now I really need to end this dream, because this cannot be real. Someone please pinch me. I pinched myself. I peered into the compartment to find that my dream had not ended. I quickly ducked back down and pinched myself as hard as I could

"OWW! OHHH DEAR MERLIN!" I screamed.

The door to the compartment opened and I realised what I had done. I watched as seven heads popped up looking curisoly at me.

"Umm, Lily, what are you doing on the floor?" Kelsey asked.

Kelsey, was one of my best friends. She was a beautiful blonde. She used to have long-middle-of-her-back kinda hair but cut it this summer. Now it's shoulder length. She has blue eyes. She was definitely the most serious one of the group, but that's not saying much because out whole group pretty much acted like two year olds.

My other best friends Jasmine and Tori were twins. They both had brown hair but Jasmines hair was theigh length and Tori's was a little longer than her shoulder. The both loved puns, and thought that they were hilarious (they really weren't). They were both very clutzy, but Tori was a great dancer, and surprisingly almost never fell over when dancing. Maybe she should dance to class, it would save us a lot of time. Tori was also a tomboy, she hated dresses and make-up. Her and Jasmine seemed like real opposites.

Jasmine and Kelsey seemed to act more like twins than Jasmine and Tori. They didn't look alike, but they finished eachothers sentances, and they were both really big girly girls. I was in the middle.

I realized I hadn't said anything yet, when a hand started waving in front of my face.

"I think she's finally lost it mates." I knew that voice and I now know the owner of that hand. Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot. Ugh, he was just as bad as Potter only he never ask me out (thank goodness I don't know what I would do if there was two of them).

I quickly snapped back to reality and pushed that hand out of my face.

"Sod off, Black." I muttered grumpily. Ignoring the pouty look I got from him, I got up and turned to Jasmine, Tori, and Kelsey "Guy's what are you doing here with, them?" I asked, not sure what to call them.

"Well, one. We're not guys" Jasmine said. I frowned at her, and was about to open my mouth when Kelsey said

"And we couldn't find you so we found an empty compartment and they joined in." Kelsey finished, preventing an argument.

I was so glad that they didn't choose the marauders company. I don't know what I would of done if they all became friends.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tori asked.

"Well obviously kick them out." Jasmine said.

"But what if they didn't want to leave?" Tori dumbly asked.

"Who cares?" I finished. While glaring at her. She seemed to get the message. "Out! Now!" I almost-screamed to the boys.

"Fine, but only for you, Lilkins." Potter said. They all filled out, Potter was the last one out. On the way out he blew kisses at me.

"Eww!" I screamed. "Get them away form me!" I was trying to get away from them as I jumped behind Tori. Potter looked a little hurt and for a few seconds I saw vunderability, but that quickly passed. I must of imagined it. In my head I shrugged

"So, how summer?" Tori asked. "Mine was really boring."

"Ours." Jasmine corrected. Tori rolled her eyes

"Our." Tori repeated.

"Mine was great! Our family visited the United States. We went camping, it was really fun. I bought the cutest top!" She said. Her and Jasmine gushed over the top. The entire shirt was described using hand motions and everything.

"How was your summer Lily?" Tori asked me. Honestly my summer had been awful. My Mum, well she was sick. She has breast cancer, shes fighting it with all she has in her though. She has always been a fighter.

"It was fine. Kind of boring though." I said, not wanting to talk about my Mum. Instead I changed the topic. "I made Head Girl!" I screamed. The girls started squealing

"We knew you'd get it." Tori said.

"Well yeah, shes like the smartest student in the school of course she'd get it" Jasmine said.

I felt kinda bad because I knew that Kelsey had wanted it, but she didn't seem to sad. She actually seemed happy for me. Honestly I think that she deserved it more than was smarter, didn't have tempermental issuse (Well not all the time but we won't get into that), and she was prettier than me, I mean whose going to take me seriously with my red hair? Honestly. I guess Dumbledore didn't think of that. I wonder who the Head Boy is I hope its Remus.

The rest of the ride went quickly. When there was only half an hour left untill we got to Hogwarts I left to go to the prefect meeting, I couldn't be late, I was Head Girl after all. I had hoped to meet the Head Boy right away, but he was not there. He was two minutes late, then five, then ten minutes. All the prefects were here, even Remus, who apparently wasn't Head Boy. I did the meeting all by myself. At the end I was starting to wonder how this kid ended up being Head Boy,, he could even be bothered to come to the very first meeting of the year! Who did he think he was?

The train came to a halt and I quickly ended the meeting and stormed out to go help the first years

"Firs' years! Firs' year over here!" Hagrid yelled. I waved at him and he waved back. I really liked him, he was reallyy friendly on my first day, I remember it like it was yesterday. But before I reminise in the memory some little fourth year pushed me outta their way. Such rude kids nowa-days. After that I decided I was done helping, and I decided to find a carriage to ride in. I couldn't find Tori, Jasmine, or Kelsey anywhere. I decided to join another Gryffindor seventh year I knew really well, Alice Prewett.

Alice, was sweet, and kind person. She was a Gryffindor, and Head Girl. She had a nice tan from the sun over the summmer(I was always jealous of her because I just could not tan). She also had dark pixie-like hair, and a pixie shaped face.

"Hey Alice, is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No, sit down." She said motioning to the seat in front of her. She peered off to the side to look and something, or should I say someone. I followed her gaze, and saw that she was looking at a good looking Gryffindor boy, Frank Longbottom.

"So, Frank Longbottom?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her face as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just a good guess." I said. "Are you going to ask him out?" I questioned.

"No!" She half screamed. We just arrived at the school now.

"I think you should, you would make a cute couple." Her face reddend even more when I said that. I continued on before she could protest. "Have a good time at the feast, and think about what I said" I yelled to her before I entered the doors of the Great Hall. I spotted my friends sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. I walked over to join them. On the way towards them I overheard the Marauders saying stuff

"-fine"

"-don't worry"

"-doesn't like it?"

I'm not sure what it all means, but I hope it's not another prank. I joined my friends before we were all hushed by Dumbledore,

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. We will now bring in the first years to be sorted."

The first years walked in, nervous like normal. I zoned out and didn't pay attention to it at all. But I did notice something petecular. The 'Marauders' walked up to Dumbledore and asked him for something. Dumbledore shook his head 'yes' with a twinkle in his eye. Before I know it the Marauders are standing behind Dumbledore.

"I know that everyones hungry but James Potter, and Sirius Black insisted they preform for you." He said this looking in my direction, kinda creepy honestly.

They are all dressed up. Sirius is in a simple black skull shirt and a tie. Peter is in a black suit. Remus has on a pair of jeans and a black dress shirt. He also has on a tie. James obviously is the lead singer is in a white suit. I have to admit as annoying as they are they are very handsome.

Music starts playing and the boys all sing:

"Her eyes, her eyes  
>make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<p>

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
>I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>'Cause you know I'll say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are"<p>

I wasn't sure if I should be furious or complimented. They all came down from the platform. Sirius walked down in his usual comfident style, winking at girls he passed, sending them into a fit hysteria. Peter tried to copy him, but failed. Remus walked quickly to his, letting Sirius take in all the attention. James well he just stared long and hard at me, like he was looking into my soul, it was kinda creepy. But before James go tto his seat, he whispered in my ear.

"That was all for you, love." He winked at me, and sat down too quick for me to retort.

I roll my eyes at his cheesey-ness. I eat my dinner and continue on as thought nothings happened. My friends didn't metion it at all during dinner, which I was thankful for. I was stuffed as I made my way to the dormitory. As soon as we got in the dorm Jasmine came up to me and said,

"Wasn't that just the sweetest thing ever?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"Yeah, I love being embarassed in front of the whole entire school."

"Come on you must of liked it! It was so sweet." Tori commented.

"Yeah, and they were really good too, who knew they could sing!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Yeah I loved it!" I said in a fake cheery voice, and punched my fist into the air. They all looked at eachother suspiciously, as though they were planning something.

"You LOOOVVVEEE HIM!" They all said.

"Can you keep it down over there? Some people need beauty rest. Although no ammount of beauty rest will make you lot even bearable to look at." Said our other roomate, Jenna Young. She is the biggests gossiping slut I've ever met in my life. Her best friend Stephanie Boyd is a close second. They are also the head of Potter and Black fan club. We have to share a dorm with them, ugh. Have aI mentioned I hate them.

"Well if its not going to help us then it sure isn't going to help you!" I yelled to her. She just huffed and curled back into her bed. "And I don't like him in the least little bit in fact-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard this all before. If you going to be a party pooper, then I'm going to bed." Jasmine said in a huff, as she walked to her bed. Kelsey and Tori shared nobs, and left me alone sitting on the floor in the middle of our dorm.

I was thinking about the day I had, and wondering about how tomorrow was going to be. Our school year was so boring. Since I am head girl I should probally think of something better to do. Then the idea hit me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am really proud of this chatper, I wrote 2,733 words! 2,743 WORDS! That is amazing for me. I am normally trying to strech it out so I have 1000 words.(I think part of the reason is the song, but not the point). I think for that accomplishment you should really review<em>**


End file.
